


Charles loves Tony

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Approximately-100 word drabble for International Fanworks Day 2015! Love you AO3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles loves Tony

Charles was very excited for their Valentine's Day Marvel Movie Marathon.

Erik looked at the titles of the movies Charles had selected for the MMM, and he noticed what they had in common: they were all movies in which Tony Stark, a.k.a. Ironman, played an important role.

"Charles," Erik drawled, a smirk on his lips, "If Tony Stark were a real person, would I have something to be worried about?"

Charles turned to Erik with wide eyes. Erik gave him an incredulous look when Charles gasped, "Tony Stark isn't a real person?"


End file.
